Unrestrained
by ballisticbrooke4
Summary: When a centuries old form of magic has Severus and Hermione in its grips, they are helpless to stop the unfolding romance it entails. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the cold dungeons working on one of my potions. It was for my late-session study hall that I had alone with Professor Snape. I have always been eager to learn and one day he offered me this wonderful opportunity. I actually enjoy these private lessons, as he is an excellent teacher and Potions Master. He teaches me loads of little secrets to improve my potion making skills. This study session has been very useful in helping me to decide whether or not I wanted to become a Potions Mistress.

But tonight, I was having trouble focusing. I have been dating Dean Thomas for almost a 6 months, up until last night. He broke up with me saying that he was tired of waiting for me to be ready for sex. So, needless to say, I was very distracted. I was supposed to be stirring my cauldron exactly 38 times.

_thirty-six...........thirty-seven...........thirty-eight....._

"Miss Granger, would you like to explain to me what is weighing so heavily on your mind that you do not simply charm your cauldron to stir itself?" Came Professor Snape's voice from behind me.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Professor. I'm just a bit distracted."

"What, pray tell, could be fogging your knowledge so?" He said harshly.

"My boyfriend broke up with me last night." I admitted sadly.

"I should have known," he said, sweeping away.

"Tell me, Professor," I began, " you're a handsome man, am I ugly or unattractive in anyway?" When the words left my mouth, my face immediately flushed and I lowered my eyes to the floor. I hoped and prayed that maybe he hadnt heard me, but to no avail. He slowly turned to me, and I expected him to shout at me. But when he looked directly into my eyes, I felt my magic pulsing and I saw it shimmering all around me, but for some strange reason, I dont think he could see it. My heart raced and my whole body felt a flash of heat.

"What did you just say?" he asked slowly.

"I- well,- no.... uhmm" I stammered.

"Y-you think Im handsome?" he said nervously.

"Yes of course I do." I replied, moving closer to him. "But you didn't answer my question" He quickly pulled up a stool to sit with me at my worktable and leaned across the work surface so his countenance was just inches from my own.

"Hermione, you are so beautiful, intelligent, and loving, any man would be daft to not want you for his own."

My mouth hung open in shock.

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

"Wh-what?" I jibbered. " You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes, I do"

"Thank you, sir." I told him. He came closer and acted as if he was going to touch my arm. I felt this compulsion to touch him, to lean into his touch. But it didn't feel forced, it felt natural, almost primal. I could tell that I wanted it, my _soul_ wanted it. He inched just a bit closer, but still wasn't touching, and I hear a few loud cracks and silver sparks erupted from the air around us.

" Good lord!" Severus exclaimed. He looked at me. "Do you feel that? That bond? I know it sounds silly, but I feel bound to you on a different level, can you feel it too?" He asked me.

"Gods, yes." I replied quietly.

"I know you're my student, and I know I'm twenty-five years older than you are-"

" Age, is just a number, sir." I cut him off.

"But," He continued, as if he hadn't heard me. "would you like to dine privately with me in my chambers Saturday night?" I knew he was the type of man to mean what he says, so I knew that he was genuine and there was no way that I was going to reject him. There was no denying that I was attracted to him, and he to me.

I had just realized that we were in a very vulnerable position,nboth of us leaning over my worktable, our faces inches from each other. It didnt take long for me to come up with a coherent reply.

"I would love to, Professor." I said nervously.

"I think it is appropriate for you to call me Severus. I wish for us to be equals, not teacher-student. Otherwise it would be rather difficult for us to buld a relationship if you were calling me 'sir' and 'professor' all the time.

"Alright, Severus, then you must call me Hermione. None of this stuffy 'Miss Granger' rubbish." I replied sternly.

"That is different," he countered. " I have honerable intentions for you."

In return all I gave him was a stern look. "Alright, alright," he complied. " can I expect you at nine on Saturday?"

"Yes, I'll be here." I told him. I turned to leave and took a few steps before I got the nerve to clarify. "Severus?"

"Yes?" He was examining my spoiled potion.

"Is this going to be a .... date?" I asked, blushing. He looked at me with a soft expression.

"Only if you want it to be, my dear." He said, quietly. "But if it is to be , no one must know. Our relationship must remain a secret until I deem it safe for it to become otherwise."

I nodded and said, " I won't tell anyone."

" I know you won't." He said, and gave me a sincere smile.

In all my days, I have never felt such a strong bond with another person. It was a magnetism that came from deep within me, something I couldn't fight. The part that scared me was the fact that the object of my attention was a student. The attraction was so strong, I couldn't ignore her. She was a wonderful person, and I couldn't hurt her. So, I worked up the courage to ask her for dinner and hoped to hell that she wouldn't reject me or threaten me with my job. When she said yes, relief spread through me and I relaxed. I wanted this attractive young woman for myself and I was not about to let any other man have her.


	3. Chapter 3

I could not believe that such a stupid mistake on my part could lead to something so wonderful. I've been attracted to Professor Snape for a year or so when he asked me for a private dinner in his rooms last night. I felt lighter than air. I never imagined something so wonderful would happen to me.

I never usually get excited for anything, except to read the latest issue of Potions Weekly. But i was very excited for my date with Hermione on Saturday. As I lay in bed Thursday night I wondered what i could do for her during Seventh Year potions tomorrow.

Professor Snape, or Severus I should say, had assigned us a simple headache draught today. As I was preparing the potion, I made a point to spell my cauldron to stir itself just to please him. I noticed he spent more time hovering around my work station than before. I acted as I normally do except I wasnt so afraid to look into his eyes anymore, it just made my heart he

Toward the end of class he gradually made his way back over to where I sat finishing up my potion. He looked at me and placed a folded up bit of parchment on the edge of my desk. I picked it up and positioned it under my desk, so that I could read it and no one else could.

**How I long to kiss you.**

**When class is dismissed, meet me in my storeroom.**

**I shall write you a pass to excuse your tardiness to your next lesson.**

**Severus**

I folded up the note and found his eyes, I poured as much affection into that look as I could. When he said in that deep voice "class dismissed", I put nmy books into my bag and collected my quills and parchments and slowly headed to his storeroom when the class had empitied out, holding his gaze the whole time. It wasnt much longer after I entered that he did and I put my eyes on him and my arms around his neck. I put my face inches from his and let him decide when to put his lips on mine. But, when he did it was blissful. Ive never felt fireworks like that from a kiss. It deepened quickly,but i restrained myself. He had a class on its way and I had a class to go to.

"Mmmmm..." I whispered " Would it be alright if i stopped by after classes are over?" I asked.

" That would be... most enjoyable" He tightened his hold around my waist for a second, kissed me a bit more and let me go.

I walked out of that room giddy.


End file.
